Hero of the Alliance
by MrLukeSkywalker
Summary: Omothi Lightingfly is an ordinary human until he is pushed into a war which is sweeping the galaxy
1. Capture

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any characters or events associated with it. Omothi is my creation but is owned by S0E so please don't sue.

This is the first fic i've written cause my friend was nagging constantly at me so please no flames just embers

The story is action/adventure with maybe a bit of romance in it and is rated because it contains mild to moderate language

This story takes place just after the destruction of the Death Star and follows the adventures of Omothi through Star Wars Galaxies. Right enough talk on with the show!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hero of the Rebellion

Chapter 1: Capture

Omothi Lightingfly sat on the steps leading up to Neimodia's capital. He constantly checked his chrono waiting for his contact to arrive. Suddenly a loud crash was heard behind him and Omothi drew his blaster and scanned the area he thought the noise had come from. A few seconds later he felt something digging into the back of his head.

"I suggest you holster your blaster before you hurt someone." the voice said in a menacingly calm tone.

"Force Jared you scared the shit outta me." Omothi gasped

"All in a days work Lightingfly." the Iridonian sneered whilst slipping the holdout blaster carefully into the holster on his wrist. "I've got a surprise for you anyway, I managed to get you a transport off the system but it leaves in 6 hours so you'd better be packed or you've missed your chance to get off this shit-hole."

"Don't worry I've got every thing I own in this back pack." Omothi said

"Well ok here's ya ticket, now listen don't join the Empire or the Rebellion cause they're gonna get ya killed instantly"

"Ok well I'll see you around then." Omothi said

"I doubt it kid the galaxies a big place but anyway goodbye kiddo." the Iridonian stepped back and disappeared into the shadows.

Omothi picked up his back pack and made his way towards the shuttle port where he could get a ride to the space port.

The shuttle was small carrying only a few passengers but Omothi did'nt have the credits to pay for a ticket so he used an old trick he learnt in childhood. he crept underneath the shuttle and opened the maintenance hatch he squeezed through into the interior of the shuttle and lay down on the pipes to await departure.

The ride was bumpy to say the least and omothi suspected that the pilot was fresh from training. Slowly the deafening roar of the engines subsided and became a barely audiable whine. Taking this opportunity Omothi slipped out of the hatch and headed for the departure lounge.

Omothi was amazed at the variety of life-forms in the area as he was only accustomed to seeing humanoid species where he lived. He took a seat next to a family of Ithorians opposite a holoscreen. The Ithorian child next to him was startled by a loud noise caused by some Imperial officers and began to cry. Omothi was getting irritated by the constant crying of the child and started routing through his rucksack. He pulled out a toy landspeeder he had from his childhood and presented it to the child. The Ithorian stopped crying and started playing with it. Its parents breathed a sigh of relief and said something that omothi presumed was a thank you.

He glanced at the holoscreen which displayed the departure times and started to re-pack his rucksack and leave for the hanger bay. As he left the departure lounge he noticed a civilian being interrogated by Imperial officers.

"Move along civilian there's nothing to see here." the officer stated

"Why are you interrogating that man, whats he done wrong." Omothi said questioning the officer

The officer drew his blaster and aimed at Omothi.

"I suggest you move along before the medics move you into a body bag"

"Fine I'm goin".

Omothi continued down the corridor until he reached the hanger. He handed his ticket over to the attendant and was shown towards the ship taking him off planet. It was a new Corellian Engineering transport. it was smaller than the blockade runner or Corvette but still retaind the aesthetics bar the reduced number of engines and weapons.

He boarded the ship and took his place on a viewport seat at the front of the ship and waited for the pilot to announce the launch time over the internal com system. As all the other passengers boarded and took their seats, Omothi noticed the Ithorian family he met earlier, move down the isle to the airlocks at the back.

"Will all passengers please fasten their saftey restraints we will be taking off in 2 minuites."

The message repeated itself in many more languages for anyone who didnt speak Basic. By the end of the messages the ship had already left the atmosphere and any one who hadn't got the message could be found in the pile of crumpled bodies at the rear end of the isle.

Omothi looked out of the viewport and made a mental note that Neimodia looked much better in orbit than if you were to land on the surface. The intercom crackled and Omothi was brought back from his daydreaming.

"Will all passengers please remain in their seats we will be going to lightspeed in a few minuites."

Omothi sat back and started clicking around on his datapad looking for the through lightspeed entertainment.

"We will be entering hyperspace in 30 seconds passengers may feel slightly disorientated."

This message was repeated in the different languages but this time no one was caught off-guard and there was less of a commotion this time.

Omothi stared out of the veiw port and examined the way the ship revolved whilst in hyperspace. This was a new experience for him and one he looked forward to repeating. He took his rucksack out of the storage compartment and placed it on the side of the ship and leant his head against it and fell into a light sleep.

The flight attendant called round the passengers a couple of hours later with food and refreshments. Omothi stirred and thanked the attendant for the meal. He unfastened his restraints and walked towards the back of the ship where the refresher was located. As he walked past the Ithorian family one of the parents signelled to him and gave him a piece of flimsy with a message written on it.

_Thank you for helping our child we would like it if you would join us for dinner as a token of our good will. I have a portable translator unit unless you speak ithorian._

Omothi smiled and took out a stylus and wrote on the other side

_I would love to join you for dinner thank you for offering. Would 1800 be a good time _

He gave the flimsy back to the ithorian and waited for a reply. The ithorian nodded in agreement, Omothi smiled, bowed and left the Ithorians.

After a few minuites Omothi emerged and headed back towards his seat. The captain opened the cockpit door and made his way around the passengers. He approached Omothi and extended his hand for a handshake which Omothi returned.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir but my co-pilot is very exhausted and he needs to rest could you please fill in if possible I understand if you can't."

"Yeah sure I'll fill in but you'll have to go over the controls 'cause I've only flown airspeeders."

"Thank you could you follow me to the cockpit sir."

"Please I'm not royalty call me Omothi."

"Well I'm Dack then."

Omothi sat down in the co-pilots chair and examined the various buttons switches and levers. He gradually worked out what they controlled and sat back to relax while the pilot got some drinks.

"So Omothi where you heading?" the pilot asked

"Corellia hopefully but anywhere near the core would be nice"

"Just wanted to get away did you"

"Yeah"

"I know the feeling this is my last flight I'm joining the acadamy as a pilot."

"The Carida Military Acadamy!"

"No the Kuat Space Piloting program its less exclusive." the pilot smiled

"Cool, hey I've been invited for tea with a passenger do you think you could cover for me, I'll do the night shift if you want"

"No it's fine go for your meal and join me back here when you've finished"

"Thanks Dack"

Omothi headed back down the corridor to the Ithorian family. He bowed a hello to them and sat down opposite the male Ithorian and donned a headset which the rest of the family were wearing. adament to see if it worked he spoke into the mic on the headset.

"Hello Sir, Ma'am, Master." He greeted.

"Hello Sir" The male Ithorian responded

"Thank you for invinting me it was very kind of you"

"Its a pleasure, I don't think that A'ckou would have quieted down untill we got back home." The female ithorian said next

"Let me introduce myself I'm Omothi Lightingfly"

"I'm Tra'antal" the female said

"I'm Nuatall" the male said

"I'm A'ckou"

"Erm Mister Omothi I've still got your speeder I'll go get it for you"

"There's no need A'ckou, you can keep it I'll never find use for it again"

"Thank you Sir"

After a long conversation and a good meal Omothi left the Ithorians and headed back towards the cockpit.

Dack had fallen asleep and Omothi decided not to awaken him.

A few hours later Omothi was just checking the fuel for what seemed to have been the 100th time. when he heard a sudden crash and saw the ship emerge from hyperspace.

"Sir we've exited hyperspace."

"What!"

"I don't know sir we were ripped from lightspeed"

"Shit an Imperial checkpoint"

"They're hailing!"

"Answer then!"

"Corellia's Star this is the Interdictor Restrainer please transmit cargo and destination details"

"Acknowledged Restrainer information is being transmitted."

"Corellia's Star power down your engines and prepare for a boarding party and scanning crew."

"What! forget it we're a civilian transport you have no right to detain us."

"Corellia's Star if you do not willingly power down your engines then you are Rebel traitors and will be restrained with force."

"Ok, Ok we're going"

As they began to power down their engines Omothi noticed that a squadron of Y-wings were approaching them at a very fast speed

"Sir those Y-Wings are moving into attack position"

"Shit! Shields double front, tell the passengers to buckle up!"

"Torpedoes have been launched, Shit they're coming straight for us evasive action"

"Ok sir..."

Omothi grabbed the controllers but an explosion caused him to be launched into the cockpit veiw port and be knocked unconsious

The next thing he saw was the bright lights of a hospital ward...


	2. Some Rescue

Hi again I'm hoping to post a chapter a month but I've got exams coming up so I might be occupied. Usual disclaimers apply, now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 2

"He's coming round sir, shall I administer another dose of anaesthetic?"

"That won't be necessary 2-1B" the doctor replied

Omothi slowly opened his eyes the bright lights causing him to squint as he adjusted to his surroundings.

"Where am I?" He stuttered still recovering from the concussion brought on by the missile blast

"Your safe you are aboard an Imperial medical space center orbiting Ord Mantall"

"Who are you?"

"I am Doctor Neeson, you and the survivors from the attack were transfered here"

"What do you mean, who didn't make it?"

"Not many survived sir there was you and the captain and a few passengers"

"Do you remember seeing an ithorian child here?"

"Yes I do he was the only survivor from his family his mother died a few hours ago"

"Can I see him?"

"We need to run a few tests first, can you stand?"

"Sure" Omothi stood up somewhat shakily but then walked toward the doctor

"Ok can you just look into this for me"

Omothi complied whilst the doctor tested his eyesight hearing and reactions

"My you have recovered quickly last night we thought you were dying but now..."

"Sir there appears to be a battle going on outside " 2-1B interrupted

"Oh no, get the paitients up and ready, perform vital tests only" the doctor looked at Omothi. "Look in that wardrobe over there there should be some clothes in there"

Omothi searched the wardrobe donning the utilitarian clothing, he was still looking in there when he discovered a blaster

"This standard medical equipment doc?" he said accusingly

"My person defence weapon" he answered

Suddenly red lights and sirens started blaring, the emergency overide had kicked in and all the rooms were locked via the computer system

"No!" the doctor shouted

"What?"

"All the rooms double as escape pods except for the med rooms" he explained "to stop any contamination"

"Sir a ship has docked in the main hanger bay, freighter, YT-1300 class " 2-1B annouced "It appears as though its a rescue party"

A sharp knocking on the door and a voice over the intercom alerted them

"Hey anyone there?"

"Yeah get us out of here" Omothi shouted

"Cool off buddy you gotta hot wire the control panel"

"Hell to that" Omothi muttered "everyone stand back"

He took aim and blasted the control panel, the door whined and flew open

"..Or there's that way" the stranger said " My names Han Solo and we're here for an Omothi Lightingfly, is he here"

"Yeah, I'm here"

Han looked around for the voice and found it with the guy with the smoking blaster

"Come on, lets go"

"What about the others" He asked "I'm not goin without them"

"Why"

"Cause they're on a space station which is about to go bang thats why"

"Omothi take 2-1B and some of the patients with you, we'll get to the escape pods"

"Ok but be careful"

"Ok guys if you haven't noticed we are on a bit of a tight schedual now lets go"

Omothi organised the patients and picked up the ithorian child

"Lets go then"

"Chewie cover us"

The train of passengers made there way down the maze of corridors

"You came in that!" Omothi said stunned "If you're not brave you're definitely suicidal"

"No one knocks the falcon kid" Han said just before a blaster bolt whizzed over the top of his head "Get down!"

Omothi drew his blaster and crouched behind some crates he waited then popped up and shot one of the stormtroopes guarding the ship

"Damn good shot kid, can you pull another" Han teased

Omothi responded by diving from behind the crate and taking out his both of his targets plus han's

"Showoff" Han muttered whilst Chewie made an odd chuckling sound

"Come on lets get on that peice of junk he calls a ship"

"Hey!"

The passengers boarded whilst chewie and han started the engines, soon they were in space and being pursued by the Imperial fleet

"You're more suicidal than i thought" Omothi quipped

"Kid I eat Imperial blockades for breakfast" he boasted "now watch this"

Han pulled a series of levers that Omothi presumed to be the hyperdrive activator

"I don't know whether its the side effects of the meds or your sheer incompetance but we arn't in hyperspace"

"Shit! Its not my Fault!" Han panicked. "Go man the turret and hold them off"

"Yes sir"

Omothi ran to the access ladder and climbed into one of the turrets. He flicked a series of switches and activated the targeting computer

"Bring 'em on" He challenged

6 TIE's flew in formation towards the ship and powered up there weapons. Omothi tested his lasers and with a fluke took out one TIE and disabled another.

"We're almost done down here so finish off and get your ass down here"

Omothi left the guns powered up and slid back down the ladder

"Strap your self in" Han said "Punch it Chewie"

There was a pause for a few seconds then the ship lurched into lightspeed


End file.
